Distraction
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. Auggie finds himself a Rubik's Cube. Annie finds herself a problem.


**a/n: I don't have much to say except to thank my amazing and wonderful and awesome and perfect beta-reader cotedepablo911 who was oh so kind enough to put up with me and beta this story. Thanks so much to her for that! I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. Please review on your way out. Now, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah I know. I don't own Covert Affairs. Don't rub it in.

* * *

><p><strong>Distraction<strong>

The building elevator bumped to a stop, its doors sliding open and releasing its passengers. One of the passengers was a blonde-haired woman, who swiftly exited the elevator, stiletto heels clicking on the linoleum as she made her way casually into the large room that served as a home for the DPD. She walked swiftly to her desk and placed a cup of coffee and a stack of files on it and was just about to sit down when she was approached by a rather frantic-looking man.

"Hello, Miss. Walker," The man smiled, despite his frazzled appearance, "I have been sent to get you by Stu."

"Oh, okay," Annie nodded, standing up to follow the man across the room towards tech ops. She was confused as to why Stu would request her appearance. Usually, she was needed by Auggie. The man led Annie straight to Stu's desk before turning and walking towards, what seemed like to Annie, his nearby desk.

"Hey, Stu. What did you need me for?"

Stu, who was sitting slouched with his head on his palm and his elbow resting on the desk next to his keyboard, didn't answer, instead just sticking out his arm and pointing. Annie followed his extended finger to where a familiar dark-haired man was sitting against the side of a nearby unoccupied desk, messing with what looked suspiciously like a Rubik's cube.

"Is that a Rubik's Cube?"

"Yes," Stu sighed loudly, never taking his eyes off the computer monitor.

"Wait a second," Annie thought for a moment, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "He's _blind_. How does he even do it?"

"It's a Braille Rubik's Cube, apparently," Stu responded, running his free hand through his already-messy hair, "All the squares have the color written in Braille on them."

"Hmm, clever," Annie smiled as Auggie fiddled with his Rubik's Cube, fingers and mouth both moving constantly, "I had no idea they even made them."

"And neither did he until today."

"Where did he get it anyway?" Annie asked, continuing to watch as Auggie worked at the cube, mumbling a continual stream of chatter as he did.

Stu shrugged, "I don't know. But he showed up with it when he got to work about an hour ago, and has been making all that noise since. I can't think straight. And we aren't getting anything done. Joan is going to throw a fit. Please, just take him back to his office or get him to stop."

"Okay, Stu," Annie said, giving her coworker a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she tried hard to hold in a giggle, "I'll take care of him." She then made her way over to Auggie. It took him a moment to notice her presence.

"This isn't gonna be easy for me," she thought immediately.

"Oh, good morning, Annie." he said once he realized she was standing over him, "Look what I've got." Auggie held up his Rubik's Cube proudly. Annie smiled down at her friend, and then grabbed his forearm. Auggie immediately stood, smirking proudly as he fumbled with the Rubik's Cube in his fingers.

"That's great, Auggie," she said, practically dragging him towards his office, "But how about you show me somewhere else so Stu can get some work done."

Thirty-seven minutes later, Annie was wishing she'd just left Auggie with Stu. She had taken him away from the tech ops desks and into his office where he promptly sat on the ground and leaned his back against the wall. Annie was forced to sit next to him on the ground. Excited to have Auggie all to herself, she was hoping that maybe they could spend some talking and catching up. They hadn't had much time to talk in the past week or so. Work had been busy lately.

But he and his Rubik's cube were ruining her plans.

"Maybe this way…" Auggie was mumbling to himself, the cube clicking annoyingly as he turned it every which way, "No, this way."

"Hey, Auggie," Annie said, "do you want to get some coffee?"

"Or maybe I should turn it this way…" Auggie muttered in response.

"How about we get something to eat from the cafeteria downstairs?" Annie suggested, "We could even get coffee _and_ food if you want."

"No, not that way," Auggie grumbled, turning the cube some more.

Annie sighed, tired of Auggie ignoring her. She sat in silence for awhile, trying to think of something that would get her coworker's attention. She sighed as Auggie just continued to rattle on, oblivious to Annie's annoyance. If only there was some way to shut him up. Suddenly an idea came to her. With a grin, Annie took a deep breath, moving to sit in front of the blind man. He didn't even notice her slowly leaning closer and closer until…

"Hey look, I got one—mmf," Auggie as cut off by Annie's lips locking with his. After a moment of shock, Auggie returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Annie's waist and pulling her closer. The kiss quickly grew more passionate, resulting in a few stares from nearby coworkers. Stu smiled. Jai wasn't pleased.

"Finally," Annie said, eventually pulling away for air, "I thought you would never stop mumbling to yourself. Now as I said before, how about we go get some coffee, okay?"

A rather dazed Auggie just nodded, allowing Annie to help him stand and lead him from his office towards the elevators.

"What was that? The kiss I mean…" Auggie asked a few minutes later as they stood in the busy Starbuck's line, still dazed and quite shocked at his coworker's actions.

"It was the only way I could get your attention without having to hurt you physically," Annie explained, half laughing.

"Well, if you _had_ injured me, would you at least have kissed it better?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Anderson."


End file.
